Howl To The Wolf
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Fabian's different. We all know it. It's in his DNA. But it's not the different we were expecting. Couples are Fabina, Peddie, Walfie and Jeroy.


**Italics are thoughts.**

1 year earlier:

"My Dad just said... 'I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you.' Then last night my Mum was yelling at him saying that she didn't want her son ruined and Dad said that he couldn't choose who it happens to, he said he couldn't choose the genes that made me. He said he was getting too old and he had to do it someday. So whatever it is, it's hereditary." I concluded, to my best friend, Joy Mercer. "I'm scared, Joy. What if it's a disease?"

"No." She dismissed, "If it was, they would've told you. They want to keep it a secret, obviously." She sighed, "This is a long shot but what if you're changing? 'Cause you're Dad does, too, right?"

"Yeah. When he wants to, that's why sometimes we don't see him for a while. He says he's going away, for leading skills at work, because he isn't confident enough. But when he comes back he's... Different. Fresher. I've had my suspicions, but he's my Dad, Joy. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find out." She stands up from sitting at the base of a tree and offers me her hand. I gladly take it and she hulls me up, then we walk to my house, ready to confront my Dad and get some answers.

I never thought Dad would lie to me, I mean I'm his son! And if is something to do with me I have a right to know! I don't understand why they would keep it from me. It doesn't make any sense. I'm getting angry and Joy squeezes my hand, reassuringly, smiling at me and I'm a little calmer. Joy's a great friend; my best friend and we've had questions from other people about wether we like each other but I don't like her like that. Plus, she's dating the schemer of the town, Jerome Clarke, so there's no room for us, anyway, which I don't mind. I'm just lucky Jerome isn't the jealous type.

"Mum?" I call as I enter the house, searching for her or Dad.

"In here, sweetie." She replies, coming from the direction of the kitchen. Joy and I enter and I taste some of the food she's making, a smile appears on my face.

"Hello Mrs. Rutter." Then she shakes her head "I mean, Jane." Joy greets, she's known my Mum almost as long as I have but she's been brought up on manners and she still has trouble calling an adult by their first name, even when the adult tells her to.

My Mum gives her a smile and a hug, "Hello Joy, dear, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm making chicken and rice with a barbecue sauce. Fabian's favourite."

"That's lovely, Jane. Thank you, I'd love to." Joy tells her, a smile on her face, everyone around here loves my Mum's cooking.

"That's great, Mum, but you never make my favourite unless you need to soften me up." I fix her with a stern look, asking her silently to tell me the answer to why she's making the dish.

She strokes my arm, fixing me with a loving gaze and my gaze immediately turns the same, "Wait until your Father get's home, sweetheart. Then we'll talk. I know you and Joy have got your suspicions."

I feign confusion. She couldn't possibly know, could she? "Yes, I can, lovely, I'm your Mum."

_Can you read my mind? _I ask, with a thought. "No, I can't read your mind, but your my son. I know you better than anyone, apart from your mate in the future. Oh, shoot!" She exclaims, stomping her foot on the ground, my eyebrows raise suggestively, as the door opens, and she flings herself into my Dad's arms and whispers in his ear, no doubt about what's going to happen over dinner.

Then she kisses him, rather... Forcefully, (I don't like to say passionately. It's weird, 'cause they're my parents) I might add. "MUM! DAD!" I exclaim and they pull apart, grinning mischievously. "GUEST!" I point to Joy.

"Sorry, son. Sorry, Joy." My Dad apologises, and I nod my head once to show I accept his apology.

Joy does the same, "That's quite alright, Mr. Rut- Neil. You love your wife. Just your son's embarrassed doesn't mean you can't kiss."

"J-Joy. Stop." I make a cutting motion across my neck and she giggles.

The timer for the food dings and my Mum announces that dinner's ready and that I have to set the table. At the start of dinner we make small talk, 'how has your day been?' 'What did you do?' 'Lovely weather we're having(!)' Until I break it by saying the question that's been on my mind since Mum said we should wait for Dad, "So, uh, why'd you make me this dinner? What d'you want to soften me up from?"

Mum and Dad share a fleeting look before speaking to Joy, "Sweetheart could you go out of the room for a moment, please?" My Mum tells her, sweetly and she gets up to go.

"No! Anything you can say to me, you can say to her as well! She's my best friend! I trust her." I plead, making my Mum and Dad sigh simultaneously.

"OK. Fine. You're not normal. You are a shapeshifter." Dad started, "You're going to change soon. You will shape-shift into a wolf. Like me. You change, wether you want to or not, because you haven't learned to control it, but once you do you can change at will, but you can also change when you get angry or threatened or sad or any other strong emotion. When you have your first change, I will have my last. You will stop ageing when you change, but you can bring the age up, so you don't look to weird." My Dad explained, basically all in one breath. Joy and I just sat there with our mouths open. He continued, "You've got powers too, your senses are heightened immensely, you can run incredibly fast, you can hear your pack's thoughts and you can choose which thoughts you're going to tell an Alpha of another pack."

Mum continued, "I don't know when, but someday you will meet your mate and commonly, you will imprint on them, although you may not. She could a mortal. Or it could be a monster like another shapeshifter or a vampire, something like that." Mum concluded.

"This-This-This is, uh, a lot to process." I stuttered. "What-What about the fight? L-Last night?"

Mum fake laughed, "I didn't want you to have the gene. You are prone to danger like this and I wanted to keep you safe."

"Why does the gene get activated now? Why not when he's older?" Joy quizzed, she was taking this better than I was.

Dad spoke up, "When the male - or female - of the older generation knows the offspring has got the gene they decide it's time to hand the responsibility over. We've got a job to do, Fabian. Protect this town and the people in it from monsters that want to cause them harm. But you have an extra responsibility. You are Alpha. The people in your pack are; Eddie Miller, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke. Of course you can add more to the pack if you so wish." He sent a look to Joy, almost a sorrowful one. Joy looked confused so Mum cleared it up.

"He's imprinted on you, dear." my Mother looked at her and smirked slightly. I looked at her and she glanced at me, we were both thinking the same thing, then my Mother laughed again, "No, no! Not Fabian! I mean Jerome. That's why you're so close to him." Mum, Joy and I all smiled the same smile, although Joy did have a redness to her checks and a sudden interest in her food. We were happy for her.

I wonder who I'll imprint on?

* * *

Present day:

That was the night I found out who I was. My life has been great ever since. My pack is awesome! Eddie's my Beta. The best part is when we train. Joy helps us with that. She pretends to be in some sort of trouble that we have to help her out of. But recently she hasn't been around. Which is fine, I mean, she's got her own life, right?

The cool part is when we change, it's such a rush! Alfie and Jerome's fur are a chestnut sort of colour, Eddie's is black because he was acting Alpha before I knew what I was, and the first Alpha of the new generation gets black fur. I, on the other hand, have got sandy brown fur. Eddie and I could have swapped but we both like the furs we've got. It sort of represents us, in a way, but I won't get into that.

Recently, though, there's been a problem. A new pack has moved in, all girls, I think. We've never met them so I'm not sure. I know we'll have to meet them someday, but they haven't crossed our paths and we haven't crossed theirs. I don't want to meet them, because a fight might break out over who gets this land. I know it's ours, but if they are women shape-shifters, they have a... tone of voice that is hard for a male shapeshifter to resist. Although, it can be done. In that respect, though they are like normal women.

"C'mon, Fabian! Let's meet 'em! What could go wrong?" Eddie tried this time. He's been trying to persuade me to go and meet the new pack and each time I've said no. This has been going on ever since they moved here, which was about a month and a half ago. I have a feeling he's been hiding something, but I never mentioned it.

I laugh, "No. And what could go wrong? They might want our land. A fight will break out and I don't want that." I explained to him for the billionth time.

Alfie joined the band wagon next, "OK. Well, you've waited to see who you're gonna imprint on." He voice told me he was smirking. He'd never tried this tactic before. I knew where he was going with this and I didn't like it. "What if-"

I used my Alpha voice, "Don't finish that sentence!" I growled at him.

The thing about Eddie and Alfie though, their really stubborn and don't like listening, so he continued, "What if you're mate is in that pack?" He asked, but I knew I got through to him, because afterwards, he sighed. "Fabian, it's not just you who's waited for the person you're gonna imprint on. I've waited, too. What if my mate is in that pack? I've got a... Feeling. Please, Fabian, let's just meet them." He pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine. You can go. I'll stay here. Hold the fort. Arrange a meeting, sometime on Saturday. Mind-contact their Beta." Just like Alpha's, Beta's can hear subjective thoughts of another Beta of another pack, but it's not all the time, only when the two want to communicate.

He cheered so loud I could hear Jerome screaming in pain in my mind.

_Shut up, guys!_ I told them all. This is going to be a long day.

Patricia POV

I was doing my new rounds in the forest, just walking along in wolf form minding my own business, when I heard a new voice in my mind. "_Erm, hi?_" I heard, the voice was undoubtably male, and quite husky, which I found really sexy. I knew he could read my thoughts so I hid them in a part of my mind none could reach, you learn to do this when you share a mind with two other nosey girls. I assumed he was a wolf so I turned and scanned the surroundings, trying to find the voice. "Who are you?" I growled. And the male had the nerve to chuckle. "What do you want?" I sneered. And he chuckled again. I rolled my eyes and started to run, I had to finish my rounds, I'd started them late because I'd overslept and if I didn't finish my rounds on time Nina would have my head. But luckily the other wolf followed, I only had one mile to check and at the speed I was going, I was going to finish in less than a couple of minutes. I finished and found my house and the bush I stored some spare clothes in for emergencies. I changed form then pulled on the clothes. It was only a simple black shorts with a black crop top that read 'devil in red' in red writing. I stepped out, and looked around for the other wolf.

"Okay! Wolfie! You can come out now!" I smiled at my own joke and all I heard was a gruff sigh. I smirked, "No clothes? Well you could just show yourself naked," I smirked again and I could almost feel the eye roll. "Okay, okay wait here," I smiled and jogged into my house. I grabbed a couple of towels. I jogged back outside and threw them in his general direction. A few moments later and he emerged with a towel wrapped round his waist. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, but I didn't let him know that. He was practically a god. Sandy blond hair, which was spiked at the front, toned muscles with great abs and pink lips. That's all I got before our eyes met.

Eddie POV

I was walking through the forest, hoping to find one of the wolf's from the other pack. And luck was so on my side! I stayed in the shadows, just watching her, listening to her thoughts. Once I'd mustered up the courage, I spoke "_Erm, hi?_"

She tried to search for me, but I was well hidden. "Who are you?" She asked and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth. She sneered at me and asked me another question, but I just laughed, she was either slow or didn't know about our pack. She started to run, so I went after her, I couldn't let her get away. She stopped in front of a house and then went behind a big bush. She reappeared human and clothed. Once she was out I admired her, I was loving her frame. She was undeniably beautiful.

"Okay, Wolfie, you can come out now!" She shouted and I shook my head at the poor joke. I sighed and hoped she got where I was going, she clearly did. _So you want to see me naked?_ I thought but I don't think it reached her. She told my to wait, and I did, like a good little wolf. She chucked two towels at me and I changed then wrapped it around my waist. I emerged from the woods and I could tell she was checking me out. I smirked and then our eyes met.

I can't explain it. It just felt _right._ It was like she was my reason for living. The whole point I was on this planet, was born, was so I could protect her and make her happy in anyway possible. I'd do anything, be anything to keep her safe and happy. Whatever she needs, whenever she needed it. I know, cliché, right?

But anyway, she took a step back, her eyes wide. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" She stuttered, her breathing heavy and ragged. She ran into her house and slammed the door. I ran up to it and luck was still on my side because it was unlocked. "Hello," I shouted "Just letting you know, I'm in your house!" I checked a couple of rooms until I found her bedroom, she was sitting on the floor, I expected her to be crying or something, but she wasn't.

She looked up at me as soon as I entered the room. She glared. I sat down beside her and threw my arm over her shoulder. I was surprised when she didn't move away. "I'm Eddie." I stated, trying to make conversation.

"Patricia." She breathed.

I smiled. "Do you know what happened?"

She nodded, "My Dad imprinted on my Mum."

I nodded and smiled down at her, "This doesn't have to be weird," I decided, "We'll just start as friends and see where we can go from there?" I suggested, she smiled.

"What makes you think I want to be friends?" I could tell she was joking so I just laughed.

"The whole reason I'm here is because I wanted our packs to meet, so bring them to the hill to the left of the stream that runs past here ASAP and we'll all discuss the situation." I smirked at her and she nodded again. I lent down slightly, so I was level with her temple and kissed it. I saw a small blush on her checks and was very happy that I'd done that. I winked at her as I walked out of her bedroom, and house, to tell everyone the plan.

Alfie POV

I was in wolf form running because I loved running in wolf form. Plus, I've got to find some lady shape-shifters. So it's a win-win.

I stopped and turned when I heard a high pitched howl coming from behind me, I dashed through the woods in the hope of getting to her in time.

When I reached a clearing and I saw the damsel in distress, literally. I phased, so I was human, and took out the spare clothes I carried in my backpack and changed. As I approached her, I saw she was caught in a net. "Hey there. D'you need help?" I asked her and she moved her head ever so slightly, but with my senses I caught it. "I'm Alfie Lewis," I told her, as I started to untangle her from the net, "Who are you?"

She nuzzled me in response, "It's OK. I know what you are. I'm the same way." I reassured her and she yelped as I untangled a piece of net that was caught in her paw. "You're from the other pack, aren't you?"

She nuzzled me again and I smiled at the action. A few minutes later, I had her untangled, "There you go! You're free!" I announced swinging my arms melodramatically. She nuzzled me to turn me around, so I couldn't face her. "OK, OK. I get it; you need to phase. I promise I won't look." I gave her my crooked smile before turning away from her. I could hear her phasing and when she told me it was alright to turn around she was fully clothed and my breath was taken away from me.

Our eyes met and I felt my world change. I didn't care about anything else apart from the girl in front of me. She was my priority. I didn't care about my family or the pack or my friends as much as I did about her.

She didn't seem bothered about my imprinting, as she shouted "Squee!" As loud as she could and I think it shattered my eardrums. I laughed and smiled at her as she ran to me and gave me a wolf hug. "I'm Willow Jenks. Yes, I'm from the other pack." She had a bright smile on her face and it could compete with the sun with the brightness and I found it mesmerising.

We were smiling at each other for I don't know how long, I lost track of time, but a howl was heard and Willow groaned, "That's my Alpha. I've gotta go. But I don't wanna leave you."

"Neither do I." I stated simply, and she pouted. "But you've got to." Placing a quick kiss on her cheek and giving her a final crooked smile, I scampered off into the woods.

On my return I ran into Eddie and we told each other we'd imprinted. We both howled for our new found mates and went to join the rest of the pack.

Fabian POV

"Fabian!" Jerome screeched for me, "Fabian!"

"Yeah?" I asked, curious as to what was so urgent.

"You need to come out here." He told me and I followed him, without question.

Seeing a figure I recognised and I smiled, "Joy?" She turned around at the mention of her name, "Hey. What's up?"

"Fabes, hey." Joy smiled at me in greeting, "Look, I know what you are. I know everything about you and you know almost everything about me."

"Almost?" I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm like you now." She was looking down at the ground.

"That's great!" I grinned, "Do you want to join our pack...? Why do you look so guilty?" I asked her, anxiousness rising in me and I could feel myself beginning to phase.

"Fabian, calm down! Just listen. I'm not going to join your pack because I've joined another one. An all girls one."

I thought about Mum and Dad and I was calm enough to speak again, except I was still a little angry. "Why? I'm here! Your mate's here! Why would you want to join another pack?"

"I didn't want to be the only girl in an all boy pack! Plus, it'll help join the packs, I mean, I can be like a moderator so you don't fight." Joy stated and actually made sense.

"Jerome! Thoughts, please!" I snapped my head around to fix him with a glare, he held his hands up in defence but he was wearing a smirk. "I'm happy for you, Joy. And, hey, maybe your right."

Just as Joy and I finished talking Alfie and Eddie came out of the woods, looking a little flustered and were wearing matching grins. "Joy, they wanna see you." Alfie told her so she told us goodbye and dashed off.

"We imprinted, dude!" Eddie exclaimed, "Me and Alfie!"

"Congrats, guys. Well done, and good luck!" I chuckled, and we all went into the ranch to get some food. I was so hungry!

"When are we not?" Jerome laughed, and we all made a beeline for our fridges. Yes, we have separate fridges. We eat loads and this way we can put what we want in them.

"So, facts. Go." I stated to Eddie.

"Alfie and I imprinted on 2 she wolfs from the other pack; Patricia and Willow."

"I imprinted on Willow." Alfie cleared up.

"Right." Eddie informed me, "And we're meeting them to the left of the stream on the hill next to Patricia's house."

"Great." I nodded my head.

Then Jerome piped up, "Joy's part of their pack, too."

"Yep. So, when are we meeting them?" I inquired.

We waited a moment, because Eddie was conversing with their Beta in his head, then he cleared his throat and spoke in a rather commanding voice, "Now."

Patricia POV

I was communicating with Eddie in my head. I was basically telling him the way, with a few snide comments, but it was just banter. Once they got here I fixed him with a glare, _You're late._ I told him through thoughts, he just winked thinking something about getting lost. I rolled my eyes, but he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face and I had another overwhelming urge to kiss him. I smirked at him and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I ran to him, and he met me in the middle, just as our lips were going to touch, the alpha screeched my name. He sighed, and I rolled my eyes and leaned in again.

"Don't you dare, Patricia! And that's an order." She fumed. I gritted my teeth and kissed him quickly on the lips before walking back to my pack. When he reached his pack, someone with black hair, gave him a sly high five and he smirked, winking at me. Joy nudged me and giggled, whilst Willow gave a high pitched squeal. I smiled through gritted teeth at Nina and she just laughed, things were good between us again.

Fabian POV

Well, i think it's safe to say we can't do any harm to this pack. What with Patricia, Willow and Joy all being imprinted on by members of my pack!

I gave Eddie a high five as he walked back from kissing Patricia. He smirked and I did the same.

"Why did you call us here then?" A new voice spoke, and such a melody came out I'm surprised I wasn't knocked off of my feet. "Well?" She was getting impatient and because she was the Alpha, so was the rest of her pack.

I didn't have the nerve to speak, she'd knocked the wind out of me just by speaking, I couldn't say anything; I was too nervous. I wonder what would happen if I actually saw her face instead of the ground, which is where my eyes are looking right now. Luckily, Eddie understood and took the reins, "Well as I told Yacker over there," He made a gesture to Patricia and winked at her and both her and her Alpha rolled their eyes, "You'd been on our lands for a while now, and we wanted to know who you are, why you're here, and how to split the land if we didn't like each other. But that's not a problem anymore." He smirked at Patricia.

The Alpha sighed, "Stop flirting with Patricia!" She ordered, "Why should we be taking orders from you? You're not the Alpha."

"No," He replied. "I'm not. He is." He gestured for me to come forward.

I don't know how or why but I found myself moving forward, with my eyes still on the ground, and I managed to tell her quite proudly, "Yes, I am."

She took a step closer and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Nina Martin. I'm the Alpha and this is my pack, which I sense you already know due to members of your pack imprinting on them and you are?"

I looked up at her and my face broke out into the BIGGEST smile in the universe. All it took was a nano second of a look into her beautiful green eyes and I knew I'd imprinted. It was the best feeling ever and I don't think there's words to describe it, so I'm not going to.

"Hey," I shook her hand, "I'm Fabian Rutter. Uh... What are you doing here?"

"Hunting. You don't patrol as well as you should." She stated, keeping her face expressionless, for all of 2 seconds until she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, although I am about to make certain members of my pack blush." She smirked.

"Nina!" Patricia and Willow whined, and Willow's cheeks had turned a rosy pink.

She continued, despite their protests, "We're here because Willow and Patricia said that they felt a 'connection'." She put air quotes around connection and I laughed, Alfie grinned, like a Cheshire Cat and Eddie smirked and winked all in one motion at Patricia, she just rolled her eyes, although she was smiling.

"Strange..." I wondered aloud, "Because their counterparts said the exact same thing." I was smirking along with Nina. "So do you know the area well?"

"No, not really." She confessed, the corners of her mouth turning into a shy smile.

"Do you want - it's OK if you say no - I just..." I cleared my throat and started again, "Would you mind if I showed you around? It's just I know this great clearing and the view is beyond amazing."

She smiled, "I'd love that."

"Alright. Fantastic!" I took her by the hand and started to walk off with her. I made a waving motion with my hand signalling my pack to do whatever they wanted, they all made a beeline for their imprints. Eddie's thoughts were less than appropriate.

I was walking with Nina to get to my favourite place in the woods, she was swinging our hands back and forth, "So where were you born?" I asked.

"Spain. You?" She told me.

"Whitehaven. It's up north. My parents and I moved here when I was 6 months old, because they realised I had the gene, but I didn't realise at the time." I explained, "And Spain? Wow."

"Yeah, we were visiting realities when I was born but we moved back to America shortly after. Gran and I moved to England for a fresh start."

"Fresh start from what?" I questioned.

She winced and I knew I'd hit a hard subject and I apologised instantly, but she waved it off, "My parents died in a car crash when I was little. I barely knew them but..." She trailed off and I embraced her in a hug, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"We're almost there, c'mon." I ushered her forward and moments later we were at my favourite place in these woods. "I just come here when I need to think." I stated.

"It's breathtaking; stunning." Her breath was taken away from her and I grinned. There was an open cliff with a waterfall straight in front. The pasture was green and there were trees to the left and right, which we could climb.

"I can think of something better." I was staring at her, while she was staring at the scenery. _She_ was beautiful. She turned around to look at me and her smile was gorgeous. "I have to confess something. I waited so long for my imprint and I'm so glad it's you."

She smiled and blushed and it was brighter than the sun. "I waited to be imprinted on for a while, too. I feel like I've known you my whole life. What's your favourite thing about wolf?" She asked suddenly.

"The phasing," I answered immediately, "It's such a rush! I love the feeling."

"Can you change at will?" She questioned, eagerly, much like a child on Christmas.

"Yeah. D'you wanna see?" I asked, smirking and she nodded.

So I started to change. I felt the familiar rush as my DNA and physique changed, and a second later I was a shaggy sandy brown wolf. Nina smirked. _What?_ I asked to her thoughts.

"Patricia said it was incredibly sexy when the imprinter phased. She was right."

I laughed, and turned back into a human. "So I'm sexy when I change, huh?"

She blushed and looked down at the ground, "You weren't supposed to hear that!" She mumbled.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" I mimicked her and she laughed, shoving me. "Hey!" I protested, "It was a good impression!"

"No, it was horrific!" She giggled.

My expression suddenly turned serious, as I thought of something, "Nina?"

"Mmm?"

"What did you feel like when you first saw me?"

Her eyes turned cloudy as she tried to think and they were beautiful. "I liked that you weren't arrogant or rude, so many other Alpha's that I'd met were like that to me or their packs," She started, and I could feel myself getting enraged, how could they? My hands were balling up into fists, so tightly, my knuckles were turning white. Nina put a hand on my arm. "Fabian, calm down. It doesn't matter. When I first saw you, all I saw was black, 'cause you were looking down at the ground." She laughed, "But when you first looked at me it was like... A really -strong- connection had been formed. Like you would do anything, be anything I need and honestly, I feel like you're my slave and it feels wrong and right at the same time and it's really confusing." She concluded, "What about you? How did you feel when you saw me?"

"Your eyes were the first things I noticed. So green. So mesmerising. So _you_. They gave away so much and so little. It was like the strings that held me to my life didn't matter anymore. Only you did. Anything you wanted from me, I have to get for you or..." I trailed off, not knowing of a word to describe it. "And I promise you I'm not your slave. I don't have to listen to you if I really don't want to... But I don't think that'll happen."

I did something I shouldn't have done. I kissed her. There was something telling me this moment was perfect, (wether it was my sub-conscious or my pack or Nina's thoughts, I really don't know, or care) so I just went for it.

And I swear to you it was the happiest moment of my life so far. The rush I felt when our lips touched and moved in sync was _way_ better than phasing. Then she was kissing back! It was, to quote Alfie, amazeballs!

We pulled apart for air and then we were about to kiss again, when we heard a very large howl, that could only be made our packs. I should've been angry, but all 6 of them wouldn't have summoned us if it wasn't urgent.

Nina and I shared a glance and then we dashed off through the woods, to come face to face with a couple... Hundred vampires.

I pulled Nina aside for a second, "We have to join the packs. It'll help us fight better. Trust me." I pleaded.

She nodded her head once and I tried to remember what my Dad had told me. Something about... Complete trust between everyone in the pack(s). Check. And... A ritual. "We've got to break each other"s mind barriers." I told her, "Alpha's can only share want we want to, if we break the barriers, the packs will be joined."

I concentrated on her. I imagined barriers and just crashing through them, multiple times. I tried to hear her, but I couldn't. So I tried again. Nothing.

Then I thought of what the barrier might be. What she doesn't want me to know. I didn't know, so I thought of what I didn't want her to know, and I got the idea.

I imagined the barriers again. This time I imagined telling her about it. Then I could see inside her mind! I could see the images of what she was thinking of. Her Gran. Her parents. Her (My? Our?) pack. But mainly me. I smiled and she blushed, but then her face broke into a smile when she found she was in my mind, and she saw what I was thinking about; it was my turn to blush.

I turned to my original pack, _Can you see into your imprints' minds? What are they thinking of?_

A few seconds later, I got replies of _Yeah, wow_ and _amazeballs!_

I smiled, _We're ready. _I nodded at Nina before we all charged into battle.

I phased mid-air and started clawing, biting, and slashing at the vampires. I don't remember much. I just know that we had already built a fire to destroy them and we were winning. But more vampires came and we were outnumbered by a load. It seemed like every vampire we burned, two more popped up in it's place. We were growing more tired. I didn't know how long we would last for. We were fighting by two's. imprinter and imprintee. Then I caught sight of a horrific scene to the right of me. Nina was being held by 3 vampires and was going to get ripped to shreds. How did we get separated?

I froze. It felt like I'd been given a kick in the gut. I found a new energy. I ran faster than ever and attacked one of the vampires, ripping his head off with my claws, and throwing it into a fire nearby. The other dropped Nina's back half and ran toward me. I anticipated it and jumped above him, ripping his neck from his body with my teeth.

The next one was smart. He held onto her. I charged at him, full speed but he just dogged out of the way, taking Nina with him and she yelped in surprise. I charged again, going low, but he kicked me and I felt the pain rise in my stomach as I went flying 100 feet. I felt the pain in my back, as i landed, searing to every part of my body. I could hear Nina screaming my name in my mind. I tried to reply and tell her I was OK, but I was succumbing to the pain. I managed to send a small reassurance but I couldn't tell if it reached her or not. Her safety was the last thing I thought of before I saw black.

* * *

When I came around, I was in the ranch, in my bedroom. I could sense a figure at my bedside, but I couldn't tell who it was. I hoped it was a member of the pack so I could speak with them in my mind. _Hello?_ I called out, hoping they would hear.

"Fabian!" I instantly could tell it was Nina, her voice was so melodic. She wrapped in a hug.

I felt the pain in my back, but I ignored it, all I cared about was Nina. She was alive and safe and here in my arms. "Nina..." I breathed, "You're alive. You're safe. H-How? W-What happened?" I rasped, my voice sounding hoarse, so Nina handed me a glass of water from my bedside table and I took it gladly.

"Well, after you were thrown, I felt so angry that I found a new energy. I whipped my bottom half around and kicked him in the leg, he went down and dropped me. I attacked him with my teeth, biting and slashing anywhere on him, he couldn't move, so I had an advantage. I ripped each part of his body off slowly, just for him to feel pain. I was just so angry. Then because the rest of our pack felt my anger, and yours from before, we were renewed; fresh. We worked faster and better. It was over quicker. I rushed to you, but you weren't breathing. Joy said we had to get you to your parents. The boys lifted you here, while Joy ran to get your parents. I never left your side.

"Your Mum and Dad came, and your Mum said she could heal you after your Dad did something. He went in and didn't come out until hours later. I was pacing, I couldn't keep still. Your Mum went in straight after your Dad came out. I tried to ask your Dad what he did, but he shook his head and walked away. I thought you were dead, but you couldn't be, because I would've felt it. I was so scared. When your Mum came out she assured me you were fine and that you would wake up soon. I tried to ask your Mum what your Dad did, but she said she didn't know. I tried asking our pack members, but they didn't know either.

"When I walked in and saw you... You were so hot. You were sweating so much, I went out and asked your Dad why, he said it was normal, because our bodies heal faster, but they burn it off. That's our bonus to fighting vampires; we're hotter. I came back in and never left your side. That was yesterday." She explained, taking in a long breath of air.

I got out of bed and picked her up, spinning her around, holding on as tight as I could muster. "Nina!" I laughed, as did she as I put her down.

"Fabian... Are you alright? What did your Dad do?" She was grasping my hand tightly, but I didn't mind, I felt like this was a dream and she was going to disappear.

"I-I... I don't know." I stammered, "I'm sorry, I wish I did. Is he still here?"

"Yes. He spends all his time on the front lawn." She confirmed.

"I've got to go see him."

"Fabian, are you sure?" She questioned, looking at me sceptically.

I drew a shaky breath, "Yeah, I need to know." With that she led me to the front lawn, where sure enough, Dad was lying. She left after I gave her a reassuring nod.

"I know why you're here, son. I'm sorry. It had to be done."

"What did you do?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

"I gave you my life." He stated, calmly.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man." He sighed, "I didn't give you my human life. I gave you my wolf life." I shot him a quizzical look, so he continued, "When you first transform, I lose my ability, to an extent. Only in times of trouble can I change, for protection.. I still had that, but I didn't want it. When Joy came and told us what happened, we rushed over there and I gave you the rest of my life energy as a wolf. It's fine, son. I'm human, your Mum's happier at any rate."

I soaked it all in, then summed it up. "So you gave me your back-up power. But why? I mean, I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?"

Dad got up off the ground and put a hand on my shoulder, "Son, there are times when things must be done. This was one of those times. You were close to death. Don't worry, your fine, now. But your life force was going so I did what had to be done. That was what your Mother was yelling at me about; she thought she was going to lose both of us. Fat chance." He sniggered.

I hugged him. "Thanks Dad." I cleared my throat, "Did you, uh, imprint on Mum?"

His mouth was open to speak, but no words came out, at least, not from him, "Yes, he did." Mum confirmed, before encircling me in a bone crushing embrace, finally letting go of me, when I was turning purple. "If you ever scare me like that again, swear I will wash your mouth out with soap!" Mum scolded me.

Dad laughed. "Jane, we both know he's going to do something like that again."

I waved goodbye to my parents, as they drove away a few minutes later; Dad needed to be up early for work.

"Hey." A voice made me whip my head around and I came face to face with the angel that is Nina Martin.

"Hey." I replied.

She smiled, "Was that your parents?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Take a walk with me?" I asked, extending my hand for her to hold.

She grasped it firmly and squeezed it. "How did you know how to get through the mind barrier?" She wanted to know the answer, but I was afraid to tell her.

"I didn't. At first. Dad had once told me that to join packs you had to have total trust between everyone; that was sorted. Then he said that you had to imagine breaking through a barrier. I tried that first, but it didn't work. Then I thought of the reason why we have barriers; to shield information. I tried what you didn't want me to know, but I didn't know, obviously. So I tried what I didn't want you to know and it worked. I guess it worked both ways because I got through your barrier by breaking down my own." I explained, taking in a long gulp of air, I always seem to forget to breathe when I'm explaining something.

She smirked with an mischievous glint in her eye, "What didn't you want me to know?"

I laughed, "Ah, that's a secret." I poked her nose with my finger, then began massaging the back of her hand with my fingers.

She giggled, "C'mon, you might as well tell me, considering the fact that I could probably find it by looking through your mind."

"Fine," I conceded, "I didn't want you to know then, because we'd just only met and..." I trailed off, afraid of how she was going to take the answer. By now we'd reached our clearing. I loved this place before, but now it had more meaning. I cleared my throat and started again. "I didn't want you to know that... I love you."

She was stunned into silence for several minutes; could you blame her? We'd only met 3 days ago. But I just knew, the moment I looked into her eyes...

When she was over the shock she turned to me, _I love you, too._ She told me in my mind and I was grinning bigger than the Cheshire Cat. I was going to reply, but she silenced me with a kiss. A long, meaningful, passionate kiss. One that if you took all the kisses that ever happened and mashed them all together, it still wouldn't resemble this one - ever. One that I will remember for the rest of my life.

"I'm glad your OK. I don't think I could bear the pain if I lost you." She confided in me when we'd stopped kissing, now we were sitting on the edge of the cliff, admiring the waterfall.

"Same. I never want anything to happen to you. I will spend my whole life being whatever you want from me." I smiled, "Do you mind if I invite the rest of the pack?"

She shook her head, "No. They're family." And within minutes we were all sitting on the edge of the cliff, with our legs dangling down, in our serene, secluded clearing, enjoying time together as a pack.

We looked out beyond the waterfall. We were ready for what was coming for us next. We were family.

**Hope you enjoyed please review! Don't favourite or follow without a review because it bugs me. Thanks.**


End file.
